This invention relates to compositions for the treatment of keratinous tissues and is particularly concerned with the provision of an improved composition that can be applied to animal hooves to maintain the same in a supple and healthy state.
In the care of animals such as cattle, horses, and the like, an important factor is the maintenance of the animal's hooves in proper condition. It is particularly desirable in this regard to prevent the hooves from drying out and becoming brittle so as to avoid chipping, cracking, and/or flaking of the same. This requirement holds true especially for horses, whose hooves are generally subjected to working and other conditions that cause and/or tend to aggravate such drying out.
Various preparations have been proposed heretofore to provide such hoof care. Some of such preparations possess a more or less unpleasant odor which renders their use objectionable; others are messy to apply or are otherwise undesirable in use. Thus, for one reason or another, these prior preparations leave more than something to be desired in their general usefulness.